A Planet Set for Doom
by Guybrush
Summary: Kyle Katarn is called to help save a planet from a plot to destroy it's whole system and ready the universe for the resurection of the Empire . RR Takes place after Jedi knights and before Mysertries of the Sith. After Rogue Squadron series.
1. T'spian

Kyle Katarn sat in the cock-pit of this newly built modified T-Wing, 'The Moldy Crow II'. His body jolted as the ship slipped out of Hyper space. 'How did they get me to do this,' he thought to himself, ' I'm not a detective.' He usaully didn't think that way but ever since he was engaged to Jan he depised every moment not with the woman.  
  
A voice shot over the intercom disrupting the systematic buzz of the Moldy Crow's engine, " This is secure air space. Leave at once or you will be terminated."  
  
Kyle hit the intercom switch and spoke with the ounce of patcience he had left, " Look I'm on offical Alliance business."  
  
Out of nowhere two Y-Wings appeared. The voice came back, "We've warned you."  
  
Kyle sliced his speed in half and charged his ion cannons. The first Y-Wing rained hell down upon the T-Wing's shield system however none scoring a hit. "Damnit!" he muttered firing full force onto the near Y- Wing. The Y-Wing's pilot had obviously not been expecting a fight because the shields had been dropped causing the ion blasts to fry it's onboard systems stalling it completely. The other dropped into a flight path bringing it directly head on to the Moldy Crow.  
  
Before the Y-Wing opened fire it burst into a huge cloud of flames and smoking metal. Another voice came upon the intercom, " Moldy Crow II, I'm sorry for your incovienance. These two have been scaring away travelers for some time now. They've never actually attacked before and on our planet threats aren't taken very serously."  
  
A wave of light shimmered over a area of space revealing a standard police force Assault Gunboat. Kyle muttered to himslef. 'Jeez, their police are cloaked.'  
  
*** ***  
  
The planet Tspian was warm and with that warmth it brought humidity. Kyle walked from the crowded hangar bay into the city Retfil. His body was fitted with black pants a brown vest which on the inside held his bryar pistol and lightsaber, and a off white longsleeve shirt button up from about three fourths of the way up. He hadn't done much to his hair the hour he had waited for his ship to be checked in and given a stamp of approval for being held in the hangar bay.  
  
His first order of business was to find General Lowsh and talk to him about the planet. Apparently the Republic thought of him as a authorative in the matter. Retfil was a well developed city about four thousand feet above the ground. Air trams and ships were used for transportation and for the suprisingly big number of pedestrians catwalks were set. Buildings were set upon hover pads, and some of the older ones were even built from the ground.  
  
Kyle walked through the crowd of people toward one of the oldest buildings in the city. A burly figure walked forward bumping into Kyle pratically shoving him off the side of the catwalk, and the traffic didn't get much better then that. At one point at a very crowded intersection a small girl almost knocked him over the rail.  
  
An hour later he finally reached the building. Two officers stood at the entrance to the building armmed with blaster rifles. " Names Kyle Katarn. I need to see--,"  
  
Kyle was cut off by one of the officers, "Come in."  
  
Kyle was lead down twelve flights of stairs, a power lift, and into a room. The door closed and the hum of another opening caught his attention. A voice joined this new opening, "Boys kill him." 


	2. A Teetering Tower

Kyle's lightsaber buzzed to life illuminating the room. Four storm troopers were beginning to aim there weapons at the jedi. All of the troopers were at least five feet away making them out of range with his lightsaber. Kyle ran forward his saber in his left hand and the right outstreched toward a trooper. The trooper through no will of his own, flew into the red blaze of Kyle's lightsaber. The other three troopers fired, one blaster bolt missing, the others reflecting off of Kyle's saber into their owners. The last of the Storm troopers fell to the same fate as the other three.  
  
The lights of the room shot to life. Kyle hit the off switch on his lightsaber and hung it back on it's place in his jacket. He pulled out his Bryar pistol and slammed a recharge pack into the back of it. He moved to the door that the troopers entered and left.  
  
**  
  
**  
  
Colonel Lowsh of the Reformed Empire sat at his desk. Kyle Katarn would be a threat to his operations. Lowsh turned in his chair and got to his feet. General in the New Republic, and Colonel in the Empire. The only thing he found funny about his two positions is that in both he used his same name. Lowsh snapped his fingers calling in two Ithorians. "I want Kyle Katarn dead. The reward will be whatever the one who brings his body to me wants."  
  
One of the Ithorians grabbed his blaster rifle and left. The other , his brother, aimmed his own blaster at the back of the first and with a sizzle the hammer headed alien fell to the floor. Lowsh pushed a button on his table triggering the intercom, "I need two men up here to remove a body."  
  
**  
  
**  
  
Kyle stood in a repulsor lift. The lift reached it's destination and with voices Kyle's enemies revealed themselves. By the sound of it there were atleast six, but none seemed like storm troopers. Kyle jumped up and ripped the grate off of the top of the lift and pushed it over. At this time the lift doors had opened and the enemies had entered. Kyle pulled himself up through the grate using all of his will to make it so the mix of alien and human could not see his body. His force of will had worked, or perhaps the things below just were blind.  
  
On top of the lift Kyle placed a grappling box. He grabbed some of the cable from the device and swung his body to the side of the lift. He pulled out his bryar pistol (which he had put up before starting his acrobatics) and started firing into the outside walls. He circled the lift firing before he swung back to the top. He unhooked himself from the cable and dropped down the grate entrance to find all of the men dead. Kyle dropped to his knees and searched the dead for anything that might be useful. He slipped the pistol back into his vest and brought to bear a standard Storm trooper rifle. The doors to the transport opened and Kyle left throwing inside the repulsor lift a charge. An explosion shook the building as one of It's main controler lifts plunged to it's doom.  
  
Kyle followed down a hall and turned up a flight of stairs. This building was about to be destroyed. He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but something like a sixth sense told him to get out of there as soon a possible. He had come to trust the force. To Rodians stood at the top of the stairs each armed with a hold-out blaster. Kyle's finger was quicker to the trigger however and the two aliens crumpled to the floor. Kyle began to run now heading for the exit of the building. A blaster bolt sizzled by his head and another almost struck his arm. He turned to see a group of four storm troopers taking pot shots. He swung his rifle around and returned fire taking out one by landing two shots in it's helmet. Another dropped with a blast to it's chest. The other two fired back, one shot glancing off of Kyle's right shoulder. About then Kyle realized something. To his left was a cart about his height full of who knows what. He ran for it, almost catching a beam in his leg. He pushed the cart forward and running along with it. He tried as hard as possible not to put any pressure on his right arm but the task at hand was futile, so he dealt with a stinging arm. As the cart got going faster Kyle jumped on to a bar holding the wheels on. His head was over the cart and his blaster rifle was over too.  
  
The stormtroopers shot wildly at the cart flying towards them but to none hit. Kyle aimmed down his sight's and pulled the trigger downing another. The last of troopers was rammed by the cart. As the cart hit the whole building shook. 'Oh shit,' he thought, 'the repulsor lift I broke must've damaged the hover pad.'  
  
Another tremor rolled through the building and then a shake unlike anything else. Kyle rushed up another flight of stairs to the door out. He hit the console and the doors slid open. He jumped from the building just as it began it's fall to the actual ground of the planet.  
  
A shuttle craft took off from the top of the falling building and shot into space.  
  
On the catwalk Kyle laid down taking his breathes in short gasps. He pushed himself to his feet to come face to face with an Ithorian. A scar crossed the thing's right eye and it's close were those of a bounty hunter. It held in it's hand a heavy blaster pistol.  
  
Kyle struck out at once seizing the thing by it's throat and tossing him into the space where the building had been. The alien fell yelling out a last curse to Kyle.  
  
Kyle ran to the hangar bay now almost knocking others from the walkway. The crowd was so thick around the fallen building that it took him almost five minutes to get through. The Moldy Crow II looked like heaven to Kyle who immeadiatly entered. The ship took off and left the planet for the head quarters of the New Republic Coruscant.  
  
Kelsor, the rogue Ithorian, lay sprawled upon the muddy ground. His arm twitched and then moved to steady himself as he stood. He had no idea how he survived. All he knew was the smell of bacta was strong in the area. 


	3. Assasins

Jan Ors waited patiently in the cargo bay for Kyle. She tried to make herself useful by helping put something together or doing repairs. She almost passed out when the Moldy Crow set down on the landing pad.  
  
Kyle walked out on the walkway to the ground. Running towards him was his fiancee. His right arm was hanging in a sling and in his left he held his lightsaber. She got up to and with a laugh joked, "To Hell and Back, the Kyle Katarn Story."  
  
He laughed and lightly kissed her lips. She smiled at him before she repeated the message given to her, "Kyle, General Nadine needs to talk to you."  
  
"Nadine's here?" he replied.  
  
"No, I want you to travel to Tatooine."  
  
"Dang, your harsh."  
  
"Oh please," she said embracing him.  
  
Kyle returned the hug and they let go, "Well I better go talk to General Windbag."  
  
He unwrapped the sling from his arm and tossed it to the side. He hooked his lightsaber onto his vest and hit the panel to the side of the door. He walked to the com room passing different soldiers along the way. The com room was a huge room about half the size of the hangar bay.  
  
"Kyle Katarn. It's good to see you again," the General said as Kyle entered.  
  
"Yes sir," Kyle replied.  
  
"You have a visitor," beside Nadine walked up another man beginning to gray, "Let me introduce to you General Lowsh."  
  
"Nice to meet you Capatain Katarn," Lowsh said as pleasantly as humanly possible.  
  
"You ...!" Kyle yelled grabbing out his bryar pistol.  
  
Nadine shuddered as about to fall over from a heart attack. "Captain you are out of line. Lower your weapon!"  
  
Kyle just tightened his finger on the trigger and said, "He commanded the attack on me in Retfil. I heard his voice before I was attacked by four storm troopers."  
  
Lowsh smiled at the gun barrel pointing at his face. "Impossible. I left for Coruscant five days ago. I have come to understand you left T'spian this afternoon. Which means you were only there for but an hour. The trip to and back is five hours. "  
  
"I heard your voice," Kyle hissed  
  
Nadine walked between Kyle and Lowsh pushing the pistol away. "Captain you are excused."  
  
Kyle brought his pistol down and dropped it into it's holster behind his vest. He walked quickly to the quarters reserved for him and his soon to be wife. He pressed a button to the side of the door and the twin slabs of metal slid upwards.  
  
The inside of his quarters were nice. Not heavly decorated but still having a feature of belonging to it. On Kyle's bed lay the body of Jan. Kyle walked to Jan and crawled on beside her. Jan rolled over to face him and smiled. "I'm kind've tired," Kyle said laying down.  
  
She nodded and yawned. "Likewise."  
  
Kyle pulled his vest off and through it to the side of his bed, before laying down and falling asleep.  
  
Captain Lowsh sat back into his chair. Infront of him stood two assasins dressed in black both armed with stormtrooper rifles. One stood a foot above the other and the other was a bit stouter but together they both were renowned as death. Lowsh began to speak and the two assasins nodded in compliance with their orders.  
  
The grate placed in the rooms ceiling came up into the air vent. The two assasins fell into the room gazing upon the bed. The stouter of the two turned a silencer onto the nozzel of his rifle and aimmed down the scope onto the man on the bed firing. A puff of smoke sizzled up towards the ceiling as the man died. 


End file.
